


Огонь, тыл и дом

by iolka, WTFStarbucks2018



Series: Спецквест [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iolka/pseuds/iolka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2018/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2018
Summary: Стив не уверен, что ему когда-либо встретится та самая, и случайно просит подсказку у судьбы.





	Огонь, тыл и дом

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на спецквест для команды по теме "руны"

— Я не буду с ним танцевать! Баки, зачем ты его привел вообще? — Девушка, наверное, старалась не повышать голос, но даже несмотря на то, что вокруг шумела ярмарка, Стив все прекрасно расслышал.

Он фыркнул себе под нос и отвернулся.

Бетси терпела его весь вечер, пока Баки развлекал ее подругу Пенни: отстрелял всех уток в тире, выиграв ей игрушку, купил мороженое, прокатил на карусели, куда Стив не полез, потому что только что съеденная сладкая вата тут же попросилась бы назад, и вообще, шутил весь вечер и был, ну, Баки. И вот теперь, когда Пенни предложила пойти на танцплощадку неподалеку отсюда — в это время там как раз только начиналось все веселье — терпение Бетси перевалило, видимо, за край.

Пока Баки и Пенни на два голоса пытались успокоить обиженную девчонку — ведь им так не терпелось остаться вдвоем, — Стив нырнул в хитросплетение палаток и уже через пару минут выбрался за пределы ярмарки, на набережную, где сегодня отчего-то не зажгли фонари и было относительно тихо и пустынно.

Стив вдохнул соленый воздух, задрал голову к черно-синему небу, разглядывая знакомые тускло мерцающие звезды. Он поежился и зябко потер плечи — за пределами ярмарки было довольно холодно. Баки будет бурчать, если он простынет, выговаривать даже больше, чем мама, потому что ему некого будет таскать на танцы в качестве «второго пилота». Из Стива был никудышный второй пилот. Он знал это и раньше и убедился сегодня в очередной раз, а ведь еще утром, когда мама только узнала, куда они с Баки собираются и с кем, у Стива была какая-никакая уверенность, что все может получиться. Мама мечтательно смотрела куда-то в окно, говорила о том, что, может быть, Бетси — та самая девушка, которая разглядит в Стиве хорошего человека и все прочее в таком духе, что Стив уже слышал с десяток раз — каждый чертов раз, когда Баки вытаскивал его на двойное свидание.

Бетси точно не была той самой. И видеть сейчас ее или Баки Стив совершенно не хотел. Иррациональная обида все еще душила, и сейчас были все шансы наговорить лишнего.

Поэтому Стив решил сначала успокоиться и тяжело плюхнулся на ближайшую пустую скамейку. Его костлявое тело с силой ударилось о дерево скамьи, и звук при этом получился громкий и мерзкий. Стив глухо охнул, потирая поясницу — его тонкой коже синяки были обеспечены. Не стоило этого делать, но слабая тупая боль от удара хоть чуть-чуть приглушила очередное разочарование.

Через месяц ему исполнится семнадцать, а он даже еще не целовался ни разу. И уж тем более был неизмеримо далек от встречи с той самой.

Рядом чиркнули спичкой, отчего ушедший в свои мысли Стив вздрогнул, и на скамейку села женщина.

Она выдохнула густой дым, от которого Стив сразу же раскашлялся, и снова затянулась из красивой резной трубки.

— Грустишь, милый? — Голос у нее оказался тихий и хриплый. Огромная копна кудрявых черных волос лезла ей в лицо.

Стив передернул плечами, не желая разговаривать: он был раздражен тем, что его одиночество прервали (вокруг было еще штук пять свободных скамеек), и внутри все еще кипела обида на Баки, Бетси и жизнь в целом.

— Вижу, что грустишь. — Женщина кивнула сама себе, а бусы на ее шее и браслеты на руках тихо звякнули. Удивительно, что Стив не услышал перезвона раньше. — Девушка?

— Что? — Стиву показалось, что он ослышался. Он разозлился: не могла же эта женщина и правда интересоваться им и его мыслями?

— А почему нет? — Она тихо рассмеялась, и украшения снова зазвенели. — Ты еще очень юный, еще встретишь свою любовь.

Гнев, поднявшийся внутри, мгновенно стих, и Стив неожиданно для себя выпалил:

— Когда я ее наконец встречу?! А если встречу, то как пойму, что это именно она?

И тут же весь сжался, недовольный своим длинным языком и этой дурацкой вспышкой.

Женщина хмыкнула и затянулась еще пару раз, молча. Стив тоже молчал — так долго, что успел успокоиться, расслабиться, даже забыть об обиде, глядя на далекую блестящую воду залива. Если прислушаться, можно было уловить шум прибоя.

— Хочешь, я тебе погадаю? — нарушила тишину женщина. — По руке. На твою половинку?

— У меня нет денег. — Стив передернул плечами. Денег на гадания действительно не было, оставалась только горстка пенни на поезд.

— А похоже, что я на работе? — Она с иронией развела руками, и Стив в неверном свете понял наконец, кто перед ним: цыганка-гадалка из шатра, куда Бетси и Пенни наведались вдвоем, пока Стив и Баки отошли купить сладостей и содовой.

Стив пожал плечами.

— Я не умею читать мысли.

— У меня перекур. — Она выразительно помахала трубкой перед его лицом, и Стив чихнул от едкого запаха табака.

Он не успел ничего толком ответить — ни отказаться, ни согласиться — а она уже схватила его за руку, покрутила ладонь перед своим носом, неизвестно что пытаясь разглядеть в темноте, отпустила, откинулась на спинку скамьи и снова затянулась. 

Стив уже отчаялся дождаться ответа, думая, что над ним посмеялись, когда она все-таки сказала:

— Твоя судьба будет близко, но не всегда рядом с тобой, и пройдет очень сложный и длинный путь, как и ты сам.

Стив задумчиво промычал, потом угукнул. Такое можно было сказать любому.

— Но как я ее узнаю? — все-таки спросил он. 

Если судьба рядом, значит, это кто-то знакомый, а из его знакомых на роль судьбы не подходил никто. 

— Мама говорит, что почувствую... Но если я не пойму, что это именно то чувство, если я оттолкну ее? — Стив подумал о Бетси и дернул головой, чтобы избавиться от мыслей о ней. Это точно не она. Руку на отсечение. — Что, если я ошибусь?

Цыганка все так же молча курила, глядя на него в темноте. Стив смутно различал даже контуры ее лица — не с его зрением да в темноте.

— Ты хочешь подсказку? Жадный мальчик. — Она хмыкнула и принялась выбивать трубку, стуча ею о скамейку. Закончив и убрав трубку куда-то в складки юбки, она отвязала от пояса небольшой мешочек и протянула Стиву.

— Достань три камня.

Стив принял из ее рук мешочек, оказавшийся неожиданно тяжелым. Потянул за завязки, распуская, и, нащупав три понравившихся, теплых на ощупь камешка, выложил их на скамейку.

Небольшие кругляши будто светились в темноте. Во всяком случае, на очень светлом камне были прекрасно различимы черные линии знаков. Стив глянул лишь раз, но, ему показалось, что их буквально отпечатали на сетчатке.

— Уруз, Наутиз и Лагуз… Огонь, сложности и тыл… — Цыганка задумчиво покачала головой. — У тебя интересная судьба, мальчик.

— Что это значит? — взволнованно спросил Стив.

— Ты поймешь, — она прикрыла глаза, — теперь ты точно поймешь.

— Но!.. — Стив вскинулся и тут же отшатнулся, зажмурившись, когда цыганка схватила камешки и швырнула в него. Он услышал только тихий стук, когда те упали на настил променада, а когда открыл глаза, женщина уже исчезла.

Стив обернулся, чтобы отыскать хотя бы камни, но в темноте не было видно совершенно ничего. Стив только испачкал штаны и посадил большую занозу в ладони, но камней так и не нашел.

На ярмарку возвращаться не хотелось. Стив вздохнул, мысленно надеясь, что Баки не сильно обидится, и отправился домой.

Он не раз рисовал потом те три знака и не раз вспоминал услышанное. Когда умерла мама, надежда была чуть ли не единственным, что действительно помогало держаться, потому что Баки, каким бы хорошим другом ни был, не понимал — у него-то была полная семья и живые родители.

Стив ругал себя за надежду, ругал за веру ярмарочной гадалке. Но это чувство пустило корни еще той летней ночью на берегу залива и дальше росло тонким побегом тщательно оберегаемой тайны, которую Стив, словно стыдясь, решил оставить только себе.

***

Вокруг творился настоящий ад: рушились перекрытия, на пути к выходу, охваченном огнем, крошились стены и взрывались все новые и новые снаряды. 

Стив вздрагивал от каждого нового грохота, хотя уже перестал пригибаться. Раскаленная каска пекла голову, глаза слезились от едкого дыма, но он не мог сейчас позволить себе отвлечься: Баки едва хватало сил, чтобы идти самостоятельно, Стив то и дело поглядывал на него с опаской, а в один момент так и замер — и не потому, что его ослепило вспышкой взрыва, прогремевшего совсем рядом.

На и без того грязной щеке Баки отпечатался след копоти, похожий на маленькую «n».  
Стив вдохнул, выдохнул, убеждая себя: это случайность, немудрено испачкаться. Не отдавая себе отчета, он потянулся рукой к лицу что-то обеспокоенно говорившего Баки и стер затянутым в перчатку пальцем косой росчерк с его щеки, оставляя две параллельные полосы. Баки отстранился и утерся рукавом, смазывая сажу:

— А к тебе ведь даже грязь не прилипает. Это тоже побочный эффект?

Если бы не его усиленный слух, Стив не расслышал бы Баки за грохотом нового взрыва. Он не ответил, только схватил его за руку и побежал. Им оставались последние метры, а база за их спинами уже складывалась, будто карточный домик.

«Показалось», — окончательно признал Стив на привале, когда Баки ухмыльнулся в ответ что-то сказавшему солдату. Он поймал взгляд Стива, улыбнулся мягче и теплее, и прикрыл глаза, собираясь спать. Утром предстояло пройти еще сотню миль.

***

Стив не был уверен, что крест с косой чертой ему не привиделся: все-таки три огнестрельных, сломанные кости, разбитое лицо и сильное сотрясение мозга могли заставить сомневаться в том, что он вообще приходил в сознание. Но лицо Баки, озаренное светом, и кривоватый крест на его щеке — то ли волосы, то ли речная грязь — отпечатались в памяти так же хорошо, как до сих пор он мог вспомнить первый раз, когда ему привиделось. Точнее, не привиделось, как он был теперь уверен.

Пролеживая больничную койку, Стив решил перестать наконец в этом сомневаться.

С войны его сердце билось только для одного человека. Его теплое дружеское чувство к Баки давно — стоило признаться хотя бы себе — переросло в нечто более глубокое и большое.

Теперь нужно было только найти Баки. И убедить.

А убеждать у Стива, говорят, получается неплохо.

***

Стив почти ждал появления третьего знака, а его все не было и не было.

Ни во время побега, ни в офисе ЦРУ, ни пока он выплывал из Шпрее, изо всех сил удерживая бессознательного Баки, ни позже во всех битвах, что пришлось пройти. Уже не только Сэм шутил, что Стив глаз не может отвести от Баки.

А сам Баки молчал. Не улыбался, опускал глаза или отводил взгляд в сторону. Стив видел, что что-то грызет его изнутри, и переживал, что не может помочь. 

И даже если не будет третьего знака, Баки все равно остается и будет впредь самым близким человеком Стива.

После драки с Тони Стив с замиранием сердца осматривал Баки, но потеки крови на его лице не образовывали рун. Конечно, Стив чувствовал слабое разочарование, потому что хотелось быстрее увериться окончательно, но, с другой стороны, он и без руны мог заботиться и любить. Забота и поддержка сейчас были нужнее всего.

Т’Чалла любезно предоставил им право скрыться в Ваканде, и Стив, уже почти привычно поставив джет в режим автопилотирования и вооружившись аптечкой, сел рядом с Баки, чтобы оказать ему первую помощь.

Стив аккуратно стер грязь с его правой щеки дезинфицирующей салфеткой, и наконец-то увидел, как кровавые разводы на секунду принимают форму отзеркаленной единицы, прежде чем он сам стер их следующим движением.

Сердце билось на удивление ровно. Теперь он был уверен. И они были вольны делать все, что душа пожелает, потому что после всего случившегося ничто больше не было преградой.

— Ты, — сказал Стив, убирая салфетку и осторожно беря Баки за живую руку, и стараясь не трогать сбитые костяшки, — ты моя половинка.

— Стиви? — От удивления Баки назвал его так, как не называл уже очень давно. Странным образом это согрело изнутри, и Стив улыбнулся.

— Помнишь ярмарку на Кони-Айленд, куда мы водили Бетси и Пенни?

— Нет, — честно ответил Баки. — Вряд ли это был значимый эпизод, а я помню только такие.

Стив все равно улыбнулся шире, хоть и мешали разбитые губы.

— Мне тогда гадалка предсказала. Я ждал.

Баки, ухмыльнувшись, наблюдал, как у Стива, стесняющегося своей откровенности, краснеют скулы.

— И? — поторопил он.

— Дождался, — сказал Стив, поджав губы: увидел, что Баки это забавляет, и обиделся. — Это ты моя судьба. Будешь моей половинкой?

Баки улыбался все шире и шире, а затем коротко рассмеялся, привалившись к Стиву и положив голову ему на плечо.

— Да я уже давно, — хмыкнул он. — Кажется, очень, очень давно.

— Это хорошо. Я рад. — От волнения и тепла, разлившегося по всему телу, Стив не мог придумать ничего более адекватного. Теперь, когда они летели в неизвестную африканскую страну, избитые и раненые изгои и преступники, он был счастлив, как никогда не был раньше.

Он был не один.

Баки подул ему в шею, привлекая внимание.

— Я вспомнил, про какой вечер ты говорил. Девушки ушли, а я пошел к предсказательнице и вытащил Перт. Обретение того, что казалось навсегда утраченным. Для меня это уже тогда был ты, сопляк.

Стив осторожно, чтобы не сделать больно, обнял Баки и, довольно вздохнув, поцеловал в правую щеку, где три раза в жизни видел знаки своей судьбы.


End file.
